Perfect Moments
by oywiththepoodles4
Summary: Sequel to Magic in Dreams, [Troyella] What am I going to do Tay, I’ve looked everywhere, the park, the dorms, Campus, I even tried the Ice Cream parlor, but I just can’t think. Where would she be, I have to fix this, I can’t loose her.[oneshot]


Hey everybody I decided I would do a oneshot sequel to Magic in dreams, even though no one really responded when I asked if anyone wanted one. So I did it for me anyway.

Hope you enjoy this one as much as the first one.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot...

* * *

Perfect Moments

Gabriella Montez sat on a bench outside the large UDLA stadium waiting for her boyfriend to get out of practice. They had a big date tonight; Troy was planning something special and taking her someplace secret. And yet _he_ was late. She looked down at her watch 15 minuets late as usual; she sighed and looked up to see the door opening and the team coming out. Troy was the last on out, talking with another teammate.

"Hey man, catch you later" he said as he spotted Gabriella. He smiled as he walked over, held out his hand and helped her up.

"You're late." Was all she said showing no emotion.

"I know practice ran over, but I'm here now right?" he said still not noticing her downtrodden attitude.

"I guess" she sighed.

Now he noticed "Gabi sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked as he pulled her around to face him.

"It's nothing Troy, forget about it." She replied.

"It's not nothing, I can tell, I know you, something's bothering you. Come on El talk to me."

"Fine you want to know what's wrong Troy, it's you." She snapped "It seams like all you have time for anymore is basketball and when you're not playing, you are out with your friends or are too tired to see me, or a million other excuses that I'm getting tiered of hearing. It's been like that for the past month Troy. What happened to us, we never see each other anymore?" As she took a breath he saw her eyes glisten with unshed tears before she tore her eyes away from his and stared at the ground, the pain becoming too much for her to take. "It seams like you don't love me anymore, and then you take all the trouble to take me out tonight, making sure I'm free and telling me it's going to be a great surprise and I'll love it. But you show up late because of Basket ball to the date that you planed. It all just makes me so Uhhh…"

Now Troy was getting mad too. "Gabriella you know basketball is important, I'm on scholarship, I have to play. Basketball is the most important thing right now; with out it I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't-"

She cut him off, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "Oh so basketball is more important that me Troy, you know what I don't need this. I wish none of this ever happened, I with I never met you. I can't take this anymore. It hurts too much." She sobbed as she broke into a run down the street, leaving Troy standing there in shock.

"I wouldn't be here with you." He finished and sighed, "What have I done?"

* * *

After she ran away Troy followed in the direction she had left in, but he had lost her. He looked everywhere but couldn't find her anywhere. 'Tonight was supposed to be special' He thought, "And Gabriella, the love of my life was supposed to share it with me. But I was stupid; I messed up the best thing that ever happened to me. I hurt her, I promised myself I'd never make her cry. And I broke that promise, all because of my stupid temper, I have to fix this, I have to find her and prove I love her, I'm nothing without her.' As he came to the realization of exactly how much he had messed up the night, he slumped into a bench in the middle of the park and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Taylor's number. When she answered he broke down. "Tay I messed everything up, I can't find her, she ran, ran from me and I don't know where se's gone, and she thinks I don't love her. How could she think that? Of course I love her, how could I not?" he was rambling now and Taylor had been trying to get his attention for a while now.

"Troy!" Taylor's voice rang in his ears, finally getting his attention "slow down and tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning."

"Well basketball practice ran late, and that just set her off, she was mad that I haven't been spending any time with her, even though I've been with you guys most of the time for her, but she doesn't now that so she was mad and she said she couldn't do it any more and ran off and I just can't loose her Tay. But I can't find her."

"Yes, I gathered that much."

"What am I going to do Tay, I've looked everywhere, the park, the dorms, Campus, I even tried the Ice Cream parlor, but I just can't think. Where would she be, I have to fix this, I can't loose her."

"Troy where is the one place she feels safest… well besides with you. The one place she can go and be totally at peace and just vent."

"Oh my God, Taylor you're a genius. Thanks so much." He replied

"Well I try." She laughed.

"Keep everyone there Tay; I can fix this, hopefully…" And the line went dead.

Taylor sighed "Love" she said as Chad came up and wrapped an arm around her waist.

* * *

Troy ran as fast as he could to the beach. Gabriella loved beaches; he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it before. The beach was Gabriella's favorite place in the world, especially at night. She loved to just sit on the sand and stare at the waves or look at the stars. Sometimes she even talked to her dad when she was on the beach. She once told him that no matter where she was and no matter how far from home she was, a beach always made her feel calm and at home. The Santa Monica Beach was the closest beach and Troy knew he would find her there.

As he approached the beach he could just make out a figure of a petite girl hunched over in defeat. Troy slowed and sighed, she was safe, well physically… mentally he know he had hurt her heart more than anyone ever had, and it killed him that he made her feel like this. Her angelic voice drifted over to him as he slowly walked toward her. She was singing the familiar tune that made his heart sink lower. She only sand that song when she was mad a him or when she thought she had lost it, he had only heard it once before although he knew it wasn't the only time she'd sang it. It was about a year ago when he had blown her off for a date, because stupid Chad had sprained his ankle after playing a pickup game of basketball, but insisted that it was broken and made Troy take him to the hospital to check. When Mrs. Montez had let him in, he had gone up to her room to find her singing that song, but she didn't know he had heard her. But he knew that she only sang that particular song when she thought he didn't love her, and that simple fact made everything worse.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
That's coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Cause I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

She stopped singing but pretended not to notice him before she asked "What do you want Troy? Don't you think we've had enough for one night?"

"Well," he replied "you never let me finish my sentence. Basketball is important right now," She scoffed. "because it's keeping me here with you. Without that scholarship I'd be at a different school now. Don't you see Gabriella you are the most important thing that has ever happened to me." He paused. "I love you Gabriella, I always have, since the day we met, and I'm never going to stop, I don't even think I could if I ever wanted to, which I would never want. And it scares me how much I love you, how much I need you." She still didn't look up. "I can barely go one day without seeing you, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You bring out the best in me Ella. You made me a better person. Before you came into my life it meant nothing. I got mad, and I said things I shouldn't have, or at least they came out wrong. But it doesn't change the way I feel." He said, but she still stared at the glistening tan sand beneath her. "I need you to listen El, this is important." He tilted her chin so their eyes met, hers shining with tears. "I think love is hard and it hurts because it has to. Love makes you vulnerable because when you love someone you give your whole heart to them. And I don't care if it's heard, because if I have to work to not loose you" His voice broke with emotion. "I'd do anything, anything to keep you because I never wanted anyone else to have my heart."

"Oh Troy," He now say no hurt or pain or anger in her eyes, he say only love. And she swiftly leaned in and kissed him with a passion that made up for everything that had happened that day. "I lied." Gabriella said her eyes still closed as they pulled away. "I don't wish any of this never happened. I wouldn't change anything, nothing that has happened to me since I met you, because even if it's hard and bumpy, that's what love is, a rollercoaster ride. But love's reward is so much bigger that the loss. And I certainly wouldn't change who you are, and that include basketball, so I have to deal with that, and I want to because I don't want to loose you. And If I changed anything about you, you wouldn't be you, the man I love. I just got caught up…I was mad…but I didn't…didn't mean it… Troy" she broke down "I love you with all my heart" she sobbed "and nothing will ever change that."

"Shhh….baby come here." Troy said pulling Gabriella into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. "It's ok; look I know we were both angry it's ok Ella." He reassured her. As her sobs reduced to whimpers and hiccups he said quietly, "Hey Gabriella I've got something for you, I was going to give it to you when we went out tonight but I think now is perfect." He pulled a soft box out of his pocket and silently handed it to her. She gasped and looked up into his eyes. He nodded telling her to open it. And when she did she had tears running down her face.

"Troy it's … it's beautiful." She was almost at a loss for words.

"I love you with everything that I am Ella, So Gabriella Montez would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She only looked into his eyes and softly whispered, "Of course, I'll marry you Troy, I love you." He took out the ring and slid it onto her finger and then pulled her to him in a loving embrace, neither needing words to say how happy they were.

* * *

A little while later the two lovebirds where still seated in the sand, cuddled together staring at the stars. "Come on." Troy said as he got up, brushing sand off himself before holding his hand out to help her up, which she greatly accepted. "I've got one more surprise for you, don't worry you'll love it." He said as she looked at him with a scared face.

"Trooooy…" Gabriella dragged out his name.

"What do you want Ella?" Troy sighed knowingly.

"Hey!" She retorted, "Your fiancée is tired and she wants a piggy-back ride from her gorgeous hunky soon to be husband." She flashed him a wide innocent (ha) smile that he just couldn't resist.

"Hop on then my beautiful sexy soon to be wife." He said as he bent down so she could hop on his back. She squealed and jumped on. "Oof, jezz Ella."

"Hey!" she smacked him upside the head, and then changed her mind kissed it and laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Hey Gabi?"

"Mmm…." She moaned in response.

"I feel like I should explain why I haven't spent that much time with you in the past month."

"Oh Troy don't worry about it, we've spent plenty of time together, I was just overreacting."

"No I have to explain and you weren't overreacting, I haven't been around much lately, but not for the reasons I've told you." She tensed at this. "Oh no, not like that Gabriella, that came out wrong, its just that all those times I was 'to tired' or 'out with friends' I was with Chad and Taylor and sometimes you mother." She picked up her dead. "Yes Gab your mother's here, but just let me finish and then you can ask questions if you have any." She nodded and returned her head to its previous position on his shoulder hanging on every word he said, watching his lips curve around every sound. "I've been carrying that ring around now for roughly two months now, since right after spring break, because while we where home, on that day you where out with Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay I was at your house asking you mother permission to ask you to marry me." She gasped and a happy tear rolled down her cheek as he turned his head to see her. She kissed him quickly indicating she loved him for asking her mother's permission. "So I've had it for two months," he continued. "and I just carried it around waiting for the perfect moment, one that I didn't plan, but was just naturally perfect on its own. I was terrified you'd find it." He admitted. " But you didn't, and at the beginning of this month it became clear that if I wanted the perfect moment I would have to plan it, ….but when do planned perfect moments ever actually turn out perfect." He laughed.

At this she interrupted, "Oh Troy I ruined you hard work, me and my stupid big mouth and my anger. I'm so sorry I ruined everything." She began to whimper.

He just laughed and said, "I'll admit tonight did not go as planned, but like I said planned moments are never perfect. Tonight, Gabriella, was perfect. Not because of any candle light or music or dinner or anything like that. But because it was just the two of us, together just being Troy and Gabriella. We don't need anything else only each other." She tightened her arms around him and kissed the side of his face, right next to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "Hey we're almost there; I'm going to put you down now."

"Ok." She groaned and as soon as he set her down she wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head again on his shoulder, closing her eyes, letting him lead her, she didn't need to know where they where going, as long as she was with Troy she was ok.

Troy just chuckled, put his arm around her and lead her unknowingly to the music hall.

* * *

"Oh thank God!" Gabriella heard a familiar voice say. She opened her eyes to see all their family and friends standing before them. Her mother, Troy's parents, Sharpay and Zeke, Ryan and his girlfriend Alyssa, Kelsi and Jason, Chad and … Gabriella's grin widened,…Taylor who was in front of everyone. Gabriella locked eyes with her still clinging to Troy and they began communicating without words, well mostly. "He didn't!" Taylor gasped astonished. "No he couldn't-…he did, Oh my God!"

Gabriella giggled and squealed before letting go of Troy and launching herself at Taylor Screaming and laughing all the way and when she reached her she didn't stop they just began jumping for joy, as the rest of the crowd laughed. Troy followed behind her, as they stopped Troy wrapped his arms around her waist form behind and she leaned into him. "Oh girl le me see, he wouldn't show anyone, you had to be the first to see." Taylor said as she grabbed her hand, admiring the ring.

* * *

The rest of the night until around 12 was spent rejoicing and telling stories on the steps of UCLA's music hall. The festivities where cut short when Gabriella began to fall asleep on Troy again and he insisted he take her back to her dorm.

When they got there she wouldn't let Troy go, "Come on Troy your fiancée wants you to stay."

He laughed "You're going to use that a lot aren't you?" She just nodded.

"Besides" She stated, "Mandy (her roommate) already went home, she finished all her finals early."

Troy didn't need asking twice he stripped off his shirt and pants to sleep in his boxers. "Gabi sweetie you've got to change into something comfortable."

"Mmm…" She groaned "you change me."

"Gabi!"

"Troy…" She whined "I'm tired."

"Fine what do you want to wear" he caved walking over to her dresser.

"Your shirt" She said.

So he obliged and changed her into his shirt before climbing in the small bed as she snuggled against him, half on top of him so she didn't fall off.

"Troy, can we get an apartment together next year?"

"Whatever you want Gabs."

"I want you." She said sleepily before closing her eyes ready for sleep after the long day.

"Good to know." He replied. "I want you too." He whispered in her ear before they kissed goodnight. Falling endlessly into each other and the magic in dreams come true.

FIN

* * *

I feel good about that sequel I think it's my longest oneshot yet.

Let me know how you all liked it, reviews always make me feel good.

Thanks to everyone that read and review to Magic in Dreams, and thanks to everyone that followed through and read this one as well. It means a lot to me.


End file.
